Caught
by Epeefencer
Summary: Harry and Ginny have a secret. What will happen when they're finally caught and the truth comes out?


**Caught**

Ginny Weasley giggled lightly, her eyes dancing brightly with amusement. The thing was while the acts were related, they were for two different reasons.

Her eyes were dancing because of the reaction of her boyfriend, Harry Potter who was sitting directly across from her at the table.

She had kicked off her shoes as soon as she had sat down and she was currently running her bare foot up Harry's leg, rubbing his crotch.

That had caused Harry to jump slightly, looking at her in surprise for a moment before he grinned at her, his own eyes dancing with laughter.

The giggle was because they were attending dinner at the Burrow with the rest of her family and the others were totally oblivious to what was happening.

Not only were they oblivious to what Ginny was doing to Harry, they were also oblivious to the fact that they were dating and had been for almost five years. Well, four years seven months and twenty-three days to be exact, but who was counting.

Okay, when you get down to it, Harry and Ginny were counting. It had turned into a game for them because they had gotten back together shortly after the end of the war and Voldemort's demise.

The thing was no one had noticed. Sure they had kept it a secret to begin with because of circumstances but it had been years since they really tried to keep anyone in the family from finding out.

While they hadn't come right out and told anyone, they had stopped being really secretive though they also weren't blatant about it either.

In fact they had gotten pretty bold and daring when around the family, some times sneaking off to snog or just spend time together, almost being discovered many times but still no one had outright caught them and accepted their lame excuses when questioned.

So that's why they were both amused at the moment. Their eyes darting around at every one else who was sitting around the table. Of course it was the usual boisterous affair when they all got together, with multiple conversations taking place with lots of teasing and the accompanying laughter.

However, this time, someone had noticed, though she wasn't showing it. Molly Weasley, family matriarch, noticed the way they were looking at one another and something finally clicked.

For some reason she had noticed the way her daughter had shifted in her seat and then Harry's reaction, his surprise and then the silent laughter the two had shared.

Seeing that had triggered her memories and suddenly little things began to add up. Like a couple of weeks ago, when right before dinner she had noticed that both Ginny and Harry were missing from the parlour.

At the time it hadn't seemed important, even when a short time later Harry appeared back in the parlour. Though his hair seemed a bit messier and if you looked closely, his lips were slightly redder and a bit swollen, she had just brushed it off.

It still didn't register when a few moment later Ginny appeared. It hadn't registered that her clothes were a bit rumpled and her ponytail was a little messy with some stray strands of hair floating free and it was a bit lower than she usually wore it.

That led to other memories of the pair. About a month ago how she had spotted them walking back from the direction of the pond. While at first glance it just looked like two friends returning from a stroll, there seemed to be something between them.

Just what had been hard to pin down but now looking back at the incident, it added another piece to the puzzle. Though innocent looking at the time, there had been something about the way they were glancing at one another, smiling and laughing. Surely they were just sharing something they both found amusing.

But now, a few other little details popped out. The way Ginny had reached out and touched Harry's arm while they were sharing something. It had lasted a little longer than was necessary and now she could see there was a familiarity and intimacy that she hadn't noticed before.

On top of that, she remembered that Harry's hair had been messier, just like the time they were missing at the same time from the parlour and now looking back at it, she realized Ginny's blouse was miss buttoned, something she was sure she would have noticed while they were having dinner.

On and on the memories went. How they seemed to be missing at the same time or had been spending a lot of time together, always coming back looking happier that ever. The smiles and shared glances.

She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. Not only was she sure that they were dating but she was just as sure that they had become intimate.

She was so lost in her thoughts that it took, Arthur, her husband having to lay his hand on her arm to get her attention.

She gave him a puzzled look. "What is it Dear?" she asked in confusion.

"I said, I think everyone is ready for pudding, my dear," Arthur said with a worried look. "Is everything alright?" he asked softly with concern.

Though flustered, Molly waved him off. "Just lost in my thoughts, nothing to worry about," she teased, rising to start the tea and plate up the desserts.

Arthur nodded and gave his wife a smile but on the inside he knew she was hiding something from him, he just didn't know what.

A short time after dinner, when the denizens of the Burrow were separating to different spots, Harry made eye contact with Ginny and discretely held up five fingers, indicating he'd meet her out back in five minutes.

Ginny gave him a subtle wink, letting him know that she understood. She drifted into the parlour and sat down in the chair near the couch where Ron and Hermione were sitting.

She had to stifle her giggles as they were both sitting at the ends of the couch, keeping as much space between themselves as possible and were pointedly ignoring one another.

Hermione had a book in her lap but hadn't turned a page since Ginny had entered the parlour, while Ron was having a discussion with his father about Quidditch, something he did to annoy Hermione who didn't really like the game.

She sat there paying scant interest until it was just about time to go meet with Harry. She stood and stretched, glancing at her mother and father, "It's so nice, I think I'll go take a walk," she stated nonchalantly.

Her father glanced up at her from his conversation with Ron and gave her a smile before he turned his attention to his son once again.

Molly was sitting in her rocking chair, knitting one of the Christmas Jumpers she was famous for. She also looked up at her daughter and smiled. "Have a nice walk, but don't wander too far," she said pleasantly.

It was only after Ginny had left, that she noticed that Harry wasn't present and she tried to remember if she had seen him since dinner. As she thought about it, she had a vague recollection of him saying he was going to go up to his room and get his broom so he could fly for a bit.

She briefly wondered if he and Ginny were going to meet up but then decided she was just being paranoid. With a shake of her head, she turned her attention back to the jumper she was working on and frowned when she noticed she'd dropped a stitch and would have to undo a small portion. With a sigh, she was just grateful that she had caught it soon enough that she wouldn't have to redo a large section.

Ginny smiled when she entered the rear garden and found Harry waiting patiently for her. His return smile made her insides twist and her own smile grew.

"Did you have any problem getting away," Harry asked as she came up to him. He stood and taking a quick glance at the house, he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a quick but intense kiss.

Ginny had to take a deep breath after they broke the kiss, thinking " _Merlin, he sure can kiss. He certainly takes my breath away, especially when he catches me off guard."_

"No, no one hardly even noticed. I even told Mum and Dad I was going for a walk and both seemed pleased," she finally replied once she got her breath back.

Harry took her hand and began leading her down the path toward the pond at the back edge of the Burrow's property. "I'm glad, I'd hate for someone to notice and break our streak," he laughed.

"I know how you feel. I mean I still find it so hard to believe that my family is so clueless," Ginny giggled.

"I know what you mean, I never thought it would go on this long when we decided way back when to see how long it would take," Harry said with a shake of his head.

"Me neither," Ginny replied, sounding a bit wistful.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked with a look of concern.

Ginny sighed and wouldn't look at him for a moment.

"Gin? What's the matter?" Harry asked softly, his concern growing.

Ginny sighed again and turned her eyes to Harry's. "It's just . . . well, it was fun when we first stated this and it still is to a degree but we said we'd announce our engagement as soon as someone noticed we were together and . . ." she said sadly.

Harry stopped and drew Ginny into his body. "Oh Ginny," he sighed. "I didn't think about that but I know what you mean. Though it's crossed my mind in the past, I haven't thought about it recently. Keeping it a secret hasn't been fair to you and I'm so sorry," he apologized.

Ginny laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. "So does that mean we can stop now and let everyone know were going to get married?" she asked hopefully.

"Ginny, I'd have married you the day after Tom's defeat if you'd have let me. I've wanted nothing more than to marry you since my sixth year," he admitted with a small grin.

"Prat," Ginny cried, swatting his arm, though she was smiling widely.

"Love, if you want to turn around right now and go back and tell your family that we're getting married, I'm all for it," Harry said sincerely, his eyes glowing with his emotions.

Ginny smiled at him tenderly. "While that does sound nice, we've arranged to have this time alone and it would be such a shame to waste it," she whispered, giving him a gentle kiss.

Harry moaned as he felt Ginny's soft, warm lips cover his. While it wasn't an intense, passionate one, it was filled with such emotion, it took his breath away.

Neither were aware of how long the kiss lasted, time was immaterial. Slowly their lips drifted apart and they both panted heavily.

Ginny smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him along the trail. "Come on, let's get to our spot," she urged with a bright laugh.

Harry smiled at his love's exuberance and let himself be pulled after her, wanting to get to their special spot by the pond as much as she did.

They'd discovered a little grove that allowed them to look out over the pond but remain hidden from view from the majority of the area around the small body of water. It had become their refuge when they wished to spend some time alone uninterrupted.

In no time at all they arrived and Harry conjured a blanket before pulling Ginny down next to him. Their arms immediately went around one another and their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Molly was sitting still working on the jumper when she noticed that neither Harry nor Ginny had returned and her previous thoughts sprang back into her mind.

She glanced at the clock and was surprised how much time had passed and her maternal instincts kicked in.

Just as she was pondering the situation, Ron came back into the parlour, carrying a plate with a huge piece of cake.

"Ron, have you seen Harry?" she asked trying to sound unconcerned.

"Not since dinner," Ron replied with a shrug, taking a big bite of his cake as he sat down.

"You didn't happen to notice if he was up at the paddock flying?" she asked evenly, still not wanting to sound like she was concerned.

Ron swallowed half of the cake in his mouth, "He wasn't there when I glanced out back when I was in the kitchen," he replied as he swallowed the last of the cake in his mouth.

"Oh, okay," Molly replied, her mind beginning to work furiously. She considered asking him if he'd seen Ginny but decided not to. She didn't want to start him thinking as she knew he'd over react if he put two and two together. She still found it hard to believe how over protective he was of his sister, letting his temper take over before he thought things through.

She was just contemplating getting up and going to look for them when she heard the back door open and she heard Harry and Ginny laughing about something.

Though they were speaking softly and she couldn't hear what they were saying, there was something in the tone of their voices that caught her attention.

There was a pause in their talking and she thought she heard a soft moan, but she couldn't be sure as Ron clinked his fork on his plate, drowning out the sound.

She shot him a glare but as usual he was oblivious to her displeasure. She was about to get up and head into the kitchen when Ginny appeared in the doorway.

Molly took a good look at her daughter, taking in the changes she could see since Ginny had left to go on her walk.

The most obvious was her hair was now free and flowing down her back and around her shoulders. When she had left it had been in her signature ponytail.

The next thing that jumped out was the her shirt was now untucked, unlike when she had left.

Then she noticed the look her daughter had, she was practically glowing and Molly recognized the after effects of someone who had just made love.

Her eyes darted around to see if anyone else had noticed and she sighed in relief when she saw that no one had.

Before she could say anything, Ginny came into the room, with Harry appearing behind her.

She saw Ginny shoot him a glance and they shared a small smile.

Molly sat there trying to decide how she wanted to handle the situation. She knew she needed to confront the pair but she didn't want to do it in front of any one else, knowing that it was a conversation best done in private.

 **Harry and Ginny**

As soon as Harry and Ginny laid down, they kissed passionately and their hands began to roam. Without a word being spoken, they began to remove each other's clothing until they lay naked in each other's arms.

Harry delighted in running his hands over Ginny's soft, silky skin. He knew he'd never felt anything so wonderful before he and she had become intimate.

He loved the wonderful sounds she made when he ran his hands over her, especially when he touched her in certain places. One, that he happened to be paying attention at the moment, her pert, perfect breasts.

He loved the way her little nubs responded when he paid attention to them. Becoming hard peaks, that obviously gave her quite a bit of pleasure if the moans she made when he touched them was any indication.

After one last deep passionate kiss, he began to kiss and nibble down her body, paying special attention to the places he had learned gave her the most pleasure.

Ginny moaned, hummed, gasped and squirmed as Harry kissed his way down her body. She knew she'd never tire of having him treat her so well, making sure she was enjoying herself to the point that he wasn't concerned about himself.

Her moans deepened when he reached her breasts, pausing there for some time as he lavished attention on her soft mounds of flesh and the twin peaks that topped them.

She groaned softly in frustration when he abandoned them, but she knew it would be short lived as he kissed his way further down her body.

She giggled lightly when he teased her navel with his tongue and though it tickled slightly, she appreciated his playfulness, something she had to work hard at when they first got back together.

Her giggle morphed into a gasp as he reached the juncture of her legs and he kissed her lower lips before making love to her with his mouth, giving her the most wonderful, exquisite pleasure.

Not only did he use his mouth and tongue, he added his fingers and increased the pleasure she was experiencing, especially when he paid special attention to her nub.

She squirmed, writhed and moaned as he paid homage to the centre of her womanhood and before she knew it, she was falling off the pinnacle as she reached her crisis.

She was vaguely aware of crying out his name as the intense pleasure shot through her body, taking her to that unbelievable, exquisite place that only he could take her to.

As she began to recover she felt him kiss his way back up her body until he was laying on top of her. He kissed her deeply and she moaned as she tasted her own essence on his lips.

They broke the kiss momentarily, staring into one another's eyes, exchanging looks of pure love before Harry crushed his lips to hers as he entered her.

Ginny moaned deeply as she felt him fill her completely, loving the connection she felt with him whenever they made love.

Their coupling was unhurried, an act of love so deep, that it cemented their bond to one another even more than before.

Ginny revelled in the pleasure Harry was giving her, secure in the knowledge that she was giving him just as much.

They both reached their release within a heart beat of one another, sharing in the pleasure they were giving one another.

Afterwards they lay snuggled together, Ginny wrapping her arms around him to keep him in place, loving the feeling of him still inside her as they enjoyed the after glow of their love making.

When Harry finally softened and slipped out of her and the light began to fade, they slowly got dressed and headed back to the Burrow.

On the way back they discussed if they wanted to announce their status or wait until the whole family was together. Deciding to wait to see how things went, they entered the kitchen, laughing and teasing one another, enjoying the effects of their love making.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Molly sighed in relief, as it seemed the Gods decided to favour her. Ron got up, saying he was going to go up to his room to work on his broom and Arthur rose, telling her he was going to go spend a little time in his shed. Hermione had left to go to her room a little while ago.

She was preparing herself for what she assumed was going to be a somewhat contentious confrontation when she was surprised when Harry and Ginny sat down on the couch near her.

What surprised her was that they sat down next to one another, so close they were touching, something that they'd never done before.

Gathering herself, she looked at the couple, as that's how she perceived them, and said "I want to talk to you two about your relationship."

She was shocked by their reaction because it was something she'd never expected.

Harry and Ginny looked at one another and burst out laughing.

Molly sat there stunned. She'd expected them to get defensive and try to deny it, but it was obvious that wasn't going to be the case.

"Would either of you care to explain what's going on?" she asked in confusion.

As their laughter died back, Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance and Harry gave a small shrug.

Ginny nodded and turned her attention to her mother. "Sorry for laughing but one of the things Harry and I discussed while we were outside was whether or not to tell you about us," she explained with a grin.

"Was that before or after you had sex?" Molly asked pointedly with a frown.

Ginny rolled her eyes, giving an exasperated huff, though she did have a small dreamy smile on her face too. "Not that it's relevant and I prefer the term, made love, but it was afterwards," she said with a small chuckle.

Once more, Molly was shocked by Ginny's openness and cavalier attitude.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I can't believe your attitude. I raised you much better than that," Molly huffed.

Ginny just continued to smile and gave her mother a shrug. "Mum, Harry and I are together and will be forever. In fact we're kind of engaged," she replied with a smirk.

"Engaged? Just how long have you been engaged and why am I just hearing about it now?" Molly screeched in outrage.

Ginny basically ignored her mother's outrage and turned to Harry. "What's it been, four years?" she asked looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, just about four years. If you want to be exact it's been four years and three months, almost to the day," Harry replied offhandedly.

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment, looking off to the side. "Yeah, that sounds right," she agreed with a nod of her head, giving him a warm smile.

She turned back to her mother. "As for why this is the first you're hearing about it, well, it's a little complicated," she explained.

"What do you mean complicated?" Molly demanded with a scowl.

"Well, when we got back together right after Riddle's defeat, we didn't want to announce it or anything. Poor Harry was under enough scrutiny as it was with the press hounding him and all. We felt that it was none of their business so we didn't tell anyone in case someone let something slip, Besides, everyone was dealing with everyone who had died," Ginny related, not really caring if her mother believed her or not, though she hoped she did.

Molly sighed sympathetically, giving Harry an understanding look.

"Okay, I can understand that, but it's been quite a while since Harry has been under that kind of scrutiny," she stated, appearing slightly annoyed.

"Well, then it became sort of a game," Ginny said softly, wincing.

"What?" Molly bellowed. "A game? What in the name of Merlin are you talking about, young lady?"

"Well, it was like this," Ginny sighed, though she was fighting a smirk. "Harry and I talked about getting married, and I made a comment about how no one in the family was even aware that we were dating. After we stopped laughing, Harry said "How about we become unofficially engaged until someone notices we're together." and I asked could we wait that long? That led to a discussion on how long we thought it would be and we decided to see how long it would take." Ginny explained with a shrug.

"You're the first one who has," she added offhandedly.

Molly sat back stunned. She couldn't hardly believe that no one had noticed that Ginny and Harry were together for so long. It seemed inconceivable but she knew that they had no reason to lie.

"Were we really so blind?" she asked softly, her eyes full of regret.

"I'm sorry to say it, but yes," Ginny replied sympathetically.

"So what are you going to do now?" Molly asked, slightly bewilderedly.

Ginny took a quick glance at Harry and though he didn't say anything, she smiled and turned back to her mother. "We plan on announcing our engagement at dinner on Sunday when everyone is here," she smiled.

"And I'll finally get to put her ring on her finger," Harry added with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you and ashamed that I didn't notice before," Molly sighed. "Though I should give you a stern talking to about premarital sex," she chided softly.

"Please don't go there, Mum," Ginny countered, rolling her eyes.

"And why not, young lady?" Molly huffed.

"Ah, Mum, when's Bill's birthday?" Ginny asked innocently.

It took a moment but suddenly Molly's eyes widened and she blushed deeply. "I guess I don't have a leg to stand on," she admitted sadly.

"Mum, I didn't say it to make you feel bad but to show you that I'm just as committed to Harry as you were to Dad," Ginny sighed sadly.

Molly gave her daughter a wan smile. "I understand, dear.

She took a deep breath to calm and centre herself. "So, when do you plan on getting married?" she asked warmly.

Ginny glanced at Harry and they smiled at one another.

"How soon can you throw one together after Sunday?" Ginny smirked.

Molly's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really Mum, I've waited long enough," she said, then glanced at Harry. "Actually both of us have," she giggled.

Molly looked thoughtful. "How big of a wedding do you want?" she asked.

Once again, Ginny glanced at Harry, who smiled at her.

"Mum, as far as we're concerned we'd like it to be just family and a few close friends, so I'd guess fifteen or twenty, tops," Ginny replied happily.

"So few?" Molly asked in surprise.

"Mum, we don't want a bunch of people we don't know or care about there. All we want is the people who mean the most to us," Ginny replied firmly. "Plus we don't want anything really fancy. I just want to wear a simple dress and Harry can wear a suit if he wants or just a nice shirt and trousers for all I care," she added, smiling at Harry.

Harry smiled and gave her a nod, he agreed with her. They didn't need a fancy wedding, as long as he was marrying her, he didn't care if they wore old ratty jeans and their Weasley jumpers.

"In that case, I'd say we could pull it off in a month," Molly smiled.

"Oh Mum," Ginny gushed as she threw herself at her mother, hugging her hard.

Molly patted her daughter on the back as she received her hug. "While I dreamed of throwing you a big fancy wedding when you were born, as long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me," she sighed happily.

"I know, Mum and while I did once dream of a huge wedding when I was a child, I realize now that it's not necessary. What's important is how much Harry and I love one another and all the extra froofrah is just window dressing. Plus it's all over priced anyway," she giggled.

"You've always known what's important," Molly admitted proudly.

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny blushed.

Once Ginny released her mother, Molly got up and went over to Harry, opening her arms. "I've always thought of you as an unofficial Weasley and now you'll be an official one," she smirked.

Harry rose and stepped into her arms, hugging her tightly. "While I never really knew my Mum, you've been the nearest thing I've ever had," he whispered emotionally.

"Oh Harry, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Molly cried as her tears began to flow.

Behind her mother, Harry saw Ginny mouth "Suck up," though she was smiling widely, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She knew Harry wasn't just saying it, he really meant it with all his heart.

Molly extended her arms, keeping them on Harry's shoulders, she stared into his eyes before hugging him hard once more.

She finally let go and huffed, blinking her eyes, trying to clear them. "I don't know how I'll be able to keep this a secret but I will. I won't even tell Arthur, I want to see his face when you two announce your engagement on Sunday," she beamed.

"You're just as bad as the Twins," Ginny teased.

"They had to get it from somewhere," Molly replied, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

She grabbed them both by an arm and hauled them into the kitchen, putting on the kettle. "If we're going to have a wedding in a little over a month, we need to start planning," she informed them with a grin.

Ginny smiled while Harry let out a small groan. He quickly changed the look on his face when he saw Ginny give him, 'the look'. He was amazed at how much she resembled her mother at that instant but he found he didn't mind. Molly was a strong willed woman who loved her family and he thought that was pretty damn good and if Ginny had some of that in her, he couldn't have been happier.

 **Harry and Ginny**

Ginny sat in her old bedroom, staring into the mirror of her dressing table while Luna Lovegood, her maid of honour, did her hair.

She couldn't believe how fast the month had flown by since she and Harry had announced their engagement at the family's Sunday dinner.

She smiled widely, remembering the shocked looks on everyone's faces, well except for her mother who already knew.

She chuckled as she recalled punching Ron when he got angry, accusing Harry of getting her pregnant as that could be the only reason he could think of that they'd need to get married so quickly.

As soon as she'd knocked her brother to the floor, she had spun and glared at Harry, expecting him to be angry. She was surprised when he'd just smiled at her, holding out his hands, saying "You're doing fine," as he chuckled, his eyes full of amusement.

Everyone laughed, well except for Ron, who was holding his bloody nose, looking around bewilderedly. Fortunately, Hermione had taken him aside and kept him from making a further fool of himself.

After that, everyone else had come up to her and Harry. Offering their congratulations. They were all surprised when they learned the real story, all feeling slightly ashamed that they hadn't noticed how close Harry and Ginny were.

"There, all done," Luna chirped with a smile.

"It's beautiful and Harry will love it," Ginny replied, looking at herself in the mirror.

Luna had added some long curls that framed her face but most of her hair fell down her back in flaming waves, just how Harry preferred it.

"You should finish getting dressed as it's almost time," Luna said, handing Ginny her garter and stockings.

Ginny slipped on her stockings and fastened the garter belt around her waist. She gave a puzzled look around and then turned to Luna. "Where are my knickers?" she asked in confusion.

"Really, Ginny. Why bother, no one is going to know and it will make things so much easier later," Luna replied, rolling her eyes.

"You're right," Ginny giggled. Luna did know her and Harry so well.

A short time later, Ginny was staring at herself in the mirror, pleased with how she looked. She was wearing a simple white shift, belted at the waist with a sash of emerald green to match Harry's eyes.

She was wearing a simple pair of flats and the only other adornment was a simple ring of flowers wreathing her head.

"You look beautiful," Luna sighed.

There as a soft knock on the door and Molly came into the room. She halted right inside the door, her eyes gleaming as she took in her daughter. She had never seen her looking so beautiful.

While she had wanted Ginny to wear a more traditional wedding dress, she knew her daughter had made the right choice. It was so her and Harry. Simple but elegant.

She dabbed at the corners of her eyes with her handkerchief. "You are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen," she said breathlessly.

"You're just saying that because I'm your daughter," Ginny replied with a soft grin.

"No, she's telling you the truth," Luna interrupted. "You are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen too."

Molly came over and hugged her daughter hard, being careful not to mess up the little make-up she was wearing.

"Ready Dear?" she asked emotionally.

"I've been ready for a long time, Mum," Ginny teased.

Outside they heard the soft strains of music begin to play and the three of them headed down the stairs.

Ginny smiled widely, she was marrying the man of her dreams and she felt like she was soaring without a broom. It had been a long road, difficult at times but finally she and Harry were getting the life they had both fought so hard for and she couldn't have been happier.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: Just a little something that came to me and demanded to be written. Sorry it's not an update on one of my other stories but I'm working on them and should have an update for Broken Hearts real soon. I'm also working on the next chapter of After the Battle so hopefully that will be up soon too.**

 **As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
